Alone Time
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: A girl from Team Amazon gets upset and goes into the cargo hold. She sees something that she didn't expect.


Disclaimer: I only own Gia.

A/N: This takes place during Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan.

Gia didn't mean to end up on Total Drama World Tour. She was just the girl who was pushed onto the bus. However, Chris forced her to be in season 3.

Gia ended up on Team Amazon. She didn't mind it too much. However, Sierra annoyed her to no end sometimes with her Cody obsession.

"You're useless." Heather screamed at Gia.

"Hey at least I did something." Gia replied. She stalked out of the first class compartment in anger.

"Way to bring the room down Heather." Courtney said in disapproval.

"Gia did more than you." Gwen said.

"She's a lot nicer than you." Cody added.

Gia walked past the loser's compartment and into the cargo hold.

'Heather doesn't know me.' Gia thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Gia was knocked to the ground with her arms pinned down.

"Get off of me!" Gia shouted. "Don't rape me."

"No way eh." A familiar voice said. "I think I like us in this position."

Gia kneed Ezekiel and pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing here?" Gia asked. "You're supposed to be in Egypt."

"I said that I would be back." Ezekiel said.

Gia sat down on the cold metal floor and Ezekiel sat down next to her.

"Chris or Chef will find you eventually." Gia said.

"Not if I hide well enough." Ezekiel replied.

"Why hide in here? Why not go back?"

"I'm going to wait it out for the final two eh. So why are you hiding in here?"

"Why do you care?" Gia turned her back on Ezekiel. "Just want to watch a weak girl cry do you?"

"No eh. I'm not the same sexist guy from season 1. Please tell me what's wrong eh."

"If I do, will you stop bothering me?"

Ezekiel nodded so Gia sighed.

"It's Heather. She called me useless." Gia said.

"You're not useless." Ezekiel assured the girl. "You're a sweet and caring girl."

"How would you know? I'm just the random girl who was pushed onto the bus."

"See, I'm not the sexist guy. If I was, wouldn't I have ignored you?"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Ezekiel walked over so he was facing Gia and said, "I'll give you something to believe." He picked her up and put her down on a crate. "Would I do this eh?" He leaned over and kissed Gia.

Gia wasn't expecting it but she didn't mind it.

"If I was a sexist would I have done that eh?" Ezekiel said.

"I guess not." Gia smirked.

"People change." Ezekiel smiled.

"You're a good kisser. You know that right?"

"I didn't. You're the first girl to ever tell me eh."

Then I'm honored." Gia smiled.

"You need to ignore Heather. She's just mean." Ezekiel said.

"I'll try to."

"If she does anything, come back here and we'll talk about it."

Ezekiel kissed Gia again and it turned into a make out session. Ezekiel ran his fingers along Gia's back while Gia messed up Ezekiel's hair.

"Gia?" someone called into the cargo hold.

"Shoot, it's Chris!" Ezekiel whispered.

"Gia, are you in here?" Chris called. Chris paused and called out, "Sir Chef Hatchet, I need you to do me a favor!" Chris's voice faded as he walked away.

Ezekiel went behind the crate with Gia following him.

"Chris had to ruin the moment." Ezekiel said.

"It's Chris, he has to ruin everything." Gia pointed out.

Ezekiel put his arm around Gia. "How long do you think it will be until Chris and Chef come back?" Ezekiel said.

"Who knows?"

"Why am I going in there?" Chef's voice boomed.

"Apparently not long." Gia whispered.

"Gwen said that Gia got upset and ran out." Chris explained. "Alejandro said that he saw Gia go in here."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't going in there." Chef pointed out.  
"There might be spiders in there."

Chef sighed but went in anyways.

"Random?" Chef called out. "Where are you?"

"You better go hide." Gia said to Ezekiel.

"I'll see you later." Ezekiel said. He gave Gia a peck in the lips and crawled away.

"There you are." Chef said in a husky voice.

Gia stood up and said, "Here I am." She followed Chef out of the cargo hold. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ezekiel looking around a crate.

"What were you doing in there?" Chris asked Gia.

"I needed to be alone." Gia replied.

"Whatever, go to sleep."

Gia shrugged and started to walk back to the winner's compartment.

"Gracie, are you okay?" Lindsay asked Gia.

"I'm just fine." Gia replied. "Thanks for caring."

Gia walked into the winner's compartment. Gwen and Courtney's faces lit up when they saw Gia.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked.

"I'm just fine." Gia repeated. She smiled very brightly.

"Why are your clothes all rumpled?" Cody asked.

Gia adjusted her jacket. "I fell asleep." She said.

"What were you doing in the cargo hold?" Gwen asked.

"I just needed some alone time." Gia smiled. "And I'm glad that I had it."

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Gwen asked.

"We could always beat up Heather for you." Courtney offered.

"Thanks." Gia said. "I'm glad I had my alone time."

The end.

A/N: Don't leave bad reviews. It took me an hour to make this. I just had this random thought so I went with it. I apologize if Ezekiel seems OOC.

This is my first Total Drama fanfic so go easy on me. I'm planning on making another one so be on the lookout for it.

Thanks everyone,

DaydreamKid


End file.
